


Sweet Torture

by CaribMermaid



Series: Office Shenanigans [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Foreplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Matt delivers on the promise he made to Karen after she left him blue balled at the office.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Office Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670581
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to LadyMaigrey’s comment on the Hit and Run Story in which she said that Matt better deliver on his promise. I did my best, I hope Matt met your expectations. Thanks to LilyEllison and steelorchids for being my beta readers and their support.

He was going to be her law enforcement, her judge and executioner. He was dressed in his black suit, because he knew how it made her feel. For any other couple this would have been role playing, except they were not any other couple. She was with Daredevil, the real one. 

He entered his room carrying a black velvet bag in his hand and he walked slowly towards her, like a panther getting closer to his prey, and stopped right in front of her. “¿Estás lista para tu castigo?” (Are you ready for your punishment?) he asked, in that low and deep voice that made her heart skip a beat. 

“Lo estoy,” (I am), she answered, without hesitation.

He dropped the bag on the bed. “Quítate la ropa,” (Take off your clothes) he ordered. 

She began to take off her clothes a little too fast for him. Although he couldn’t see her, he wanted to enjoy the slow uncovering of her skin and her natural smell perfuming the room. 

“Mas despacio,” (Slower) he said almost in a whisper. She obeyed, and when she finished, he got closer to her. 

“Cierra tus ojos,” (Close your eyes) he demanded, and she obliged. He covered her eyes with a blindfold and helped her lay in bed. Then, he handcuffed her hands to the bed. 

“Regresaré pronto,” (I’ll be back) he whispered in her ear, and left her there, in his bed, naked and exposed. She was trying to decipher what was going on, but she couldn’t see or hear him. 

He came back and put something down on the nightstand beside her. She felt nervous with anticipation, an adrenaline rush flowed through her body. She then felt his weight on the bed as he crawled on top of her, and positioned one arm on each side of her in the bed. He began to delicately kiss her lips, sucking a little, biting gently, and caressing her tongue with his own. Just when her lips started to feel hot, he pressed something cold and wet to them. She tasted it, and it was an ice cube indeed. 

_ Shit _ , she thought to herself _ , this is about to get intense. _

“Dime cuando quieras que me detenga,” (Tell me when you want me to stop), he said softly.

Karen nodded. “Lo haré”, (I will), she said firmly and swallowed, trying to relax. She wanted him, she wanted this. 

Karen then felt Matt’s warm and wet mouth on one of her breasts. He cupped it in his hand and gently massaged and kissed it. He then focused on her nipple, gently biting and sucking, soon her body trembled with desire. Just when she was at the edge, she got pulled back with an icy rope. The ice on her nipple made her squirm and shudder. She opened her mouth and gasped for air trying to find relief. He quickly took the ice cube away, and waited for a bit until she calmed down. Then repeated his process on her other breast, getting the same reactions from her. 

This was torture, but her longing for him was growing, it was building inside of her. Next, he crawled down to the lower part of her body, and positioned his hands on each side of her hips. 

“Ábrelas para mí,” (Open them for me) he said in a deep voice while running his hands down to her knees. She opened her legs slowly, like a flower. He let out a satisfactory “mmm”, and she immediately felt his mouth on her inner thigh - she squirmed again. 

It was difficult for her to control the reactions of her body, it was all so unexpected, her nipples were stiff peaks and her legs trembled every time he touched her. He moved his hands back to her hips and held them tighter. Then, she felt his stubble gently scratching her as he began to kiss, lick, and gently bite, and suck; slowly moving to her center, where her desire was pooling. He masterfully rubbed her clit with his nose, while getting his tongue inside of her to lick from her nectar. Once again, he stopped every time she got close to the edge, brought her back, and cooled her down. 

Her frustration increased and she grew impatient, her hunger was becoming uncontrollable. She was like a starved, caged lioness and her feast was so close and yet, so far away from her reach. 

“I can’t take this anymore, Matt. I want you inside me, now,” she demanded desperately. 

He stopped, and got out of bed. 

“Please, Matt,” she begged. 

She later heard his clothes hitting the floor. Her arousal grew as she remembered how good he looked naked. Next, she felt his weight on the bed again, right in front of her, then on top of her. And when he finally released her, and entered her cage, she rolled him down and got on top of him. She devoured him with her body, violently and shamelessly. 

They drowned in a tsunami of pleasure, wave after wave sinking them deeper, and deeper, and she was the anchor that pulled him to the bottom of this ocean of passion. She got him, she held him tight, and she was not going to let him go. 


End file.
